The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to software development.
A software development environment includes software testing to detect a defect in a software product. When a tester finds a defect or error in the software product, it is usually accompanied by reproduction steps so that the software developer (who is tasked to fix the detected problem) will be able to recreate the defect or error found by the software tester. A defect description is typically included with the reproduction steps. The defect description includes environmental details, such as which version of the build the defect was found and on which operating system the defect was observed. This information received by the software developer may allow the software developer to fully understand the context with which the defect occurred. As such, this information is received by the software developer is essential to understanding and fixing the defect.